It is known that, among the various resources used at present to give the persons whose hand has been amputated the possibility of developing in different works, although with limited efficiency, hand protheses with some movable fingers outstand, since these also provide a set of configuration, color and texture aspects, which imitate almost perfectly a natural human hand. The actuating means for said fingers, mechanical or electrical, provide movements of reduced amplitude and of generally limited forces.
The functioning conditions of said hand protheses reduce the range of aptitudes of the patient, even when using additional fingers permitting modification of their position, rotary wrists, etc. For this reason, orthopedy investigation is growing in order to find solutions for increasing the aptitude of said persons.